(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary-control memory card ejector, and more particularly to such a rotary memory card ejector for use in an electronic apparatus for the ejection of the loaded memory card, such as SMC, MMC, Compact Flash Card, PCMCIA, etc.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 5 shows a digital camera 9 used with a SMC (Smart Media Card) 7. The digital camera 9 comprises a side opening 92, a hinged cover 90 for closing the side opening 92, a receptacle 91 for receiving a SMC 7, and a memory card ejector formed of an ejector button 81, a drive bar 82 and a swivel rod 83. The swivel rod 83 has a free end disposed in contact with one end of the loaded SMC 7. When taking out the loaded SMC 7, the cover 90 is opened, and then the ejector button 81 is depressed to push the drive bar 82 backwards, causing the swivel rod 83 to push the loaded SMC 7 out of the receptacle 91, and the loaded SMC 7 can than be taken out of the digital camera 9 from the side opening 92. This structure of memory card ejector has drawbacks. Because the ejector button 81 and the drive rod 82 are arranged to be moved horizontally within a distance, much installation space should be provided in the digital camera for the memory card ejector. This limitation causes the digital camera unable to be made smaller. Further, because the ejector button 81 protrudes from one side of the digital camera 9 when the memory card bears no load, the protruding part of the ejector button 81 destroys the sense of beauty of the digital camera 9, and the ejector button 81 tends to be vibrated.